Undecided
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Mitchie gets to go on tour with ex-boyfriend Shane, Best friend Hannah Montana, and the mysterious Mikayla. This is one summer that will change everything. Mitchie/Mikayla. Little Mitchie/Shane. Mainly flemslash,
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay guys here is the new story I promised :)) The first episode is really information but I'll upload the second one tonight if I get some feedback from this :) So please! Help a girl out! Haha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"Mitchie!"

"Mitchie, what does it feel like to go on tour with your ex-boyfriend?"

"Mitchie! Over here!"

"Mitchie, is it true you and Shane might be getting back together?"

"Mitchie!"

Paparazzi from all over swormed around the soon to be 18-year-old as she leaves her hotel to go to the airport. She pushes through them with the help of her bodyguards and sucessfully gets into the limo. As she pulls away, she lets out a sigh of relief. She uncovers her hoodie, revealing her new highlighted brown hair and she takes off her sunglasses.

It has been three weeks since the news of her and Shane's broken relationship become public. Apparently, he didn't think that their relationship was worth lasting longer than a few months. Mitchie felt like her heart shattered that day. She loved the popstar but that just wasn't enough for him. Going through a break-up is tough, especially when it becomes front page on every tween magazine.

She finally arrives at the airport ready to go through the short flight from Calfornia to Texas where her first show is going to start the tour off. She was going to go with the Grey brothers on their tour bus but Mitchie didn't want to sneak the chance at seeing Shane with another girl. It will only hurt her more. The tour not only included Connect 3 and Mitchie but also two other popstars. There was no doubt that this tour was a must see for all teens. Connect 3, Mitchie Torres, Hannah Montana, and Mikayla. Mitchie met Hannah after Camp Rock, when Shane introduced them. They became quick friends and even after the break-up they still kept in touch. The only person she didn't know was Mikayla.

Hannah warned Mitchie of the ice queen that is Mikayla. Although they have never met, she couldn't help but worry when meeting Mikayla. Mitchie knew never to judge a person without getting to know them first but something about Mikayla really scaried her. She decided to take Hannah's advice on avoiding her but I doubt she can do that for the whole summer. One thing she couldn't deny was that she was insanely gorgeous. Mikayla had to be the most beautiful Mitchie has ever seen, well has seen on magazines and billboards. She heard that the popstar recently came out on being openly gay and there was no doubt that girl was a player. Rumors had flown all around telling of how girls would come in and out of Mikayla's dressing room. What does on in there no one knows, but Mitchie had a good idea of what.

As her plane lands she gets ready for the impact of another paparazzi attack. Preparing for questions, that she will likely not even answers, and preparing for seeing her ex-boyfriend again since three weeks. No doubt she was nervous, but she didn't want to look that way. Since it was a summer tour, she decided on going for the summer look. She dyed her hair shortly after the break-up and started to wear more brighter clothing than her regular black attire. Mitchie did a lot of shopping with her mom, mostly to keep her mind off a certain Grey's brother. It was better healthier than eating 10 pounds of chocolate.

As expected paparazzi was there, asking the same questions she was given in California. Mitchie loves her job but sometimes the fame can be to much. When she finally arrived at her hotel, she took a much needed 2-hour nap before heading to the stadium for sound check. When they pulled up to the building, Mitchie took a deep breathe before making her way into the stadium. Her heart was pounding like crazy. From the thought of seeing Shane again and a little bit of it was because of Mikayla. Mitchie never liked it when people would hate her for no good reason. She just hope Mikayla wasn't one of those type of people.

* * *

I know it alot of info buy the next one will be better I promise :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"Mitchie! Finally girl, where have you been?" greeted the blonde as Mitchie finally made it to the stage.

"Hey, Hannah. Yeah, sorry I kind of caught up on some sleep in the hotel." Mitchie replied while giving her a friendly hug. Both were good friends and when they heard about the fact that they were touring together, they flipped out. Hannah was like a back-up Catilyn to Mitchie. "So what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing really. The guys are doing interview in their dressing room and everyone else is just setting up." Hannah already knew about the tension that soon will be going on between Shane and Mitchie once they meet but decided not to confront it.

"Great. I'm gonna go chill in my dressing room then." Mitchie was walk away until Hannah grabbed her by wrist.

"Wait. I forgot to tell you. We have to share our dressing room with the Ice Queen." Hannah bitterly said.

"Oh." Mitchie knew about the feud between Mikayla and Hannah but never had the courage to ask. When she even mentioned her name to Hannah she would have this twitch in her eye that made Mitchie quickly wanting to change the subject. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I crash on the couch or something. I mean it's our dressing room too."

"Yeah, try telling her that Mitch. She not much of a listener." Hannah replied. Mitchie knew she was right but it's not like she shouldn't try, right? Without another word she walked past Hannah and made her way backstage. With the help of a stage employee she managed to find the room easily and with a deep breathe she prepared herself to enter the room.

"No Margo! I told you I don't want to do the damn commerical!...Because who the hell wants to do a commerical on why flossing is important!...Well I don't care what you say, I'm not going to go to some lame studio to do some stupid floss commerical." with that Mikayla slammed the phone shut and took a deep breathe, trying to calm her nerves down.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention as she turns around to see a light brunette with highlights standing in the doorway. She was beyond breathetaking. She immediately caught Mikayla's attention but her blood was still boiling from the conversation she just previously had with her manager that her anger had not left her system yet.

"Look I'm not in the mood to give you a damn autograph just come back after the show." she rudely told Mitchie as she goes to grab some candy out of her candy bowl.

"Um, actually. I'm not a fan. I'm Mitchie Torres. The other performer for his tour." she tried to explain and then it hit Mikayla. She's the new girl that was going to be with on the tour with them this summer but something was different about her.

"Really? Why do you look so different?"

"Um, I dyed m-my hair a week ago for the t-tour. Decided on a new look, y-you know." answered Mitchie shyly. The popstar soon realized that Mitchie was correct about the hair. Mikayla has seen a picture of Mitchie before and noticed that is was black. Oh well the summer look, did look hot on her.

"Whatever. So what do want?" No matter how attractive Mikayla found a girl she knew to never let her guard down but something about Mitchie really made her feel something in her stomach. What are they? Are they butterflies?

"I-I was um wondering i-if I can chill on the couch for a w-while." Mitchie managed to stutter out. Mitchie knew that she would probably act this way when she really met Mikayla. Something about the girl made her nervous. Mikayla soon realized the nervousness in Mitchie's voice which lead a smirk to her face. She loved making people nervous. Especially hot girls.

"Well what are you waiting for rockstar?" Mikayla moved from her spot from the make-up stand and sat right in the middle of the couch. "Come sit down." she wanted to test Mitchie. Does she have the guts to sit down next to her?

"Uh...well...I think I'll just r-relax in the h-hallway instead." Mitchie didn't want to fall into Mikayla's trap but unknownly she already did. She just met the girl over 10 minutes ago and she already couldn't stop shaking.

"What's the matter?" Mikayla got off the couch and started to strut her way towards Mitchie. Mitchie was already frozen to the doorway. Mikayla eventually stopped right in front of Mitchie. She leaned one hand of either side of Mitchie against the side of the doorway, trapping her.

"Do I make you nervous rockstar?" Her breathe was just tickling Mitchie's lips and she knew she had Mitchie right were she wants her. Mitchie was to shock to even respond. She could barely control her heart rate and breathing let alone speaking. Mikayla's eyes were soon met Mitchie's. Surprisely they had a soft expression with a little bit of mischief in them. What was surprising was the way Mikayla was feeling. Her heart has never beated so fast and her eyes have never got lost in something so beautiful. They both knew one thing was for sure, this was going to be one hell of a summer tour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

Mitchie didn't know what to do. Yes Mikayla was intimidating but she never thought that she would be this nervous around her. She could barely speak and the closeness between them was not helping. Sometimes their skin would brush up against each other and a fire would spread throught their entire body. It was difficult for Mikayla to even keep focus because everytime her eyes connected with the former Camp Rocker she instant melted for them.

Thankfully for Mitchie, Hannah came to the rescue. She managed to get Mitchie out of Mikayla trap and made up an excuse about how they're need for soundcheck. Shockingly, Mitchie kind of missed the warmth when she was nearly being dragged out by the hand by the blonde popstar.

"What was that!" Hannah wasted no time and cut straight to the chase.

"What?" Mitchie really didn't want to talk about what just happened. Heck, she didn't even know what happened!

"You know what! You and Mikayla were like inches apart. It looked like you guys were about to kiss or something."

"Your paranoid. Nothing happened." assured Mitchie.

"Well do mind explain why you two were basically glued to the doorway." Mitchie took in a deep breathe before she started to explain.

"Okay, I went to relax on the couch, she was talking on the phone, I waited till she was done then I asked if I could crash on the couch. Before I knew I had my back against the doorway and she was standing in front of me. I was too nervous to move so I didn't. That's it." Mitchie didn't want to tell Hannah about the strange feelings she started to have because honestly she herself didn't even know what they were.

"What do you mean you couldn't move? It looked like you could have easily shoved her away. Why didn't you?" asked Hannah. It was truth. Mitchie could have easily left, the only thing that was really blocking her escape was the brown chocolate orbs that were staring at her.

"Unless you didn't want to shove her away..." Hannah begins to suspect.

"What! Of course I wanted to! It's just...look Hannah I don't know, okay! Can we just drop it?" Mitchie just wanted to forget the whole scene but she couldn't. Curse Mikayla and her stupid tricks.

"Fine...but does this mean your over Shane?" Hannah really wasn't the type to drop a subject. Not one as big as this. Up until Hannah mentioned it, Shane has not once entered Mitchie's mind. But the sudden pain come back. Mitchie still yearns to be with the rockstar.

"Not really. Actually it's kind of the exact opposite." Mitchie confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think I still love him."

"What! Why! That stupid jerk is almost as worse as Mikayla!" Hannah always dispised the airheaded idiot. They were only friends because of Nate. Nate is Hannah's ex-boyfriend but, unlike his band member, he managed to keep in touch with his ex and the two soon became friends like before.

"Besides, isn't he dating that vampire chick?" Not even after a week after their break-up, Shane hooked up with Ashley Greene, the famous vampire off of 'Twilight'. Mitchie cried nonstop when a photo of them leaked on the internet, showing the pair kissing.

"Well not for long...I'm getting Shane back." Mitchie has made it her mission to let the rockstar know what big of a mistake he made. Once he realizes they belong together than everything in the world can be normal again.

"Mitchie. Look, you may still have feelings for the boy but shouldn't you move on?" Hannah really didn't like the idea of having her bestfriend's heart get broken the second time by the same guy.

"But if two people are ment to be, shouldn't you do everything you can to get them back?" Mitchie replied.

"Well how do you know that Shane is the one?" Hannah questioned. Mitchie really couldn't answer that question. I guess she never really questioned it, just thought it was right. "Besides, how are you even going to get him back?" This Mitchie knew the answer too.

"Jealously." She simply answered.

"Jealously?" Hannah repeated.

"Yup. It's the perfect way for him to see that he still has feelings for me besides Shane is the jealous type."

"Okay, but who are you going to get to make him jealous?" and just like if this was a message sent from God, Mikayla walked into the hallway. She smoothly walked up to the pair and greeted them with her signature smirk.

"Way to kill the mood back there, blondie." comment Mikayla to Hannah as she swift pasted by them but not before giving Mitchie a soft look and a wink. Mitchie unnoticably had a tingle go down her spine but just brushed it off. Then it hit her. Who better than to make a jerk like Shane jealous with a player like Mikayla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

* * *

"Mikayla."

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Mikayla, she's perfect!" Mitchie excitely said.

"What! No Mitchie are you insane!" Hannah pratically screech. She disliked Mikayla a lot but she never truely hated the popstar.

"What's wrong with Mikayla?"

"For one thing it's Mikayla! She's a player, she practically feeds off every girl. And since when are you gay?" Hannah really didn't have a problem with Mitchie being into girls but she just didn't want Mitchie to make a problem on top of her other problems.

"Well not that I know of but I mean it's perfect and her being a girl is kind of like a bonus. Shane would be crushed to see that he was so bad to me that I switch teams and it's not like Mikayla would be affected by this. She'll just probably brush it off or something," In her head, this was the perfect plan to Mitchie.

"Mitchie, this just doesn't feel right. Mikayla may be a shallow diva but she still has feelings. What if you hurt her?" Hannah has repeatly made fun of and joked at Mikayla for as long as they have met but never to the point where it was personal. Calling names is one thing but messing with someone's feelings is another.

"Hannah relax nothing is going to happen. We'll just be flirty in front of Shane and he'll be begging for me in 2 weeks tops. No harm no foul." Mitchie was very confident about her plan. She thought that it was foolproof and nothing could ruin it.

"Okay, hotshot answer me this. How are you going to get Mikayla to make a move?"

"I'll just flirt with her. It's not like she doesn't like me." Mitchie answered.

"Yeah but Mitchie if you just throw yourself at her then she's going to loss interest. Besides I know you. You're not the one-night stand type of girl." Hannah was right.

When dealing with a person like Mikayla, you have to play hard to get. If you give in too soon, Mikayla might loss interest after the first day. Since Mitchie was considered straight, Mikayla would most likely think of as a challenge and try to Mitchie somehow. "You have to actually act like you want to be with her. You know, let her know you're interested and spend time with her."

"But I don't want a relationship Hannah."

"I'm pretty sure Mikayla doesn't want one either but Mitchie you have to make it seem like you do want one or both Mikayla and Shane will see right through it." Hannah explained to the rockstar. Mitchie hadn't really thought of her plan to be this difficult. After talking with Hannah, she had to make sure she doesn't screw up one bit of it.

"Ladies you're needed in hair and make-up. The concert will begin in 2 hours." The two stars nodded their heads and headed to their destinations.

Hannah goes to do her hair and make-up while Mitchie to the costume room to pick her outfit for tonight. She expected to see the stylist but was greeted to a certain raven-hair girl instead. Which wouldn't be a bad thing if she was actually wearing clothes. Mitchie couldn't help but eye the popstar's flawless body. There stood Mikayla standing in nothing but in her bra and tight jeans. All the heat rised to the former Camp Rocker's cheeks when she realized that she should have knocked before entering the room. She quickly turned around at her spot at the doorway.

"I-I...uh...sorry. I should have k-knocked first." Mitchie managed to choke out. Her heart was beating uncontrollably loud and she only prayed that Mikayla couldn't be able to hear it.

"Don't apologize. I kind of like the fact that you were checking me out." Mikayla giggled out and even though Mitchie was turned around, she could hear the smirk that was plastered on Mikayla's face in her voice. After some thinking Mikayla thought she should stop teasing the girl and put back the shirt she was wearing before. "You can turn around now rockstar." Mitchie then started to cautiously turn around, glad that Mikayla wasn't lying and is now fully dressed. Even though she missed seeing that incredible body.

"Are you always going c-call me t-that?" Mitchie stuttered, refering to her nickname made by Mikayla. She doesn't know why she's nervous, she suppost to be charming right now to get Mikayla but she could barely get a sentence out.

"Well everyone gets to call you Mitchie, so I want to have a special name that I can only say to you. Rockstar just seems to fit you." Mikayla explained. She grabbed her outfit for the concert and slowly made her way to the exit, where Mitchie stood. Are the always going to be this close near doorways?

"Better get ready. Shows about to start rockstar." Mikayla smoothly whispered in Mitchie's ear, giving her shivers, before making her way to their shared dressing room, leaving Mitchie mentally shocked. What has she got herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"Thank you everybody! Goodnight!" the crowd cheered as all of the celebrities waved to them and exited off the stage. The stars each grabbed some water from one of the crew member as they all try to catch their breathes.

"That was amazing everyone!" cheered the music producer. "Now let's get you changed and we'll all head to the hotel. You got 10 minutes." he informed. They all scramble their way to their dressing room. Mitchie was about to but a certain twilight character caught her eye.

"Hey babe." Shane and Ashley both shared a short kiss that Mitchie managed to witness. Her fist started to ball up and teeth started to clutch together. The former Camp Rocker stomped her way to her dressing room and decided it would be best to just change and get some sleep at the hotel. As she enters the shared dressing room, she didn't hestitate to slam the door shut which made two popstar jump.

"Woah, Mitch. You ok?" asked Hannah.

"I'm fine." Mitchie spoke through her locked jaw as she roughly grabbed some sweatpants and a loose fitted shirt. She entered the bathroom and quickly changed, making sure she slammed the door of the bathroom as she exited.

"What crawled up your ass?" Mikayla questioned with her don't care attitude.

"Nothing! Just drop it already!" Mitchie shouted which onces again made the two stars jump. Mitchie was always the most calmest person anyone ever known. So for her to blow up would mean that something or someone most have really pushed her over the edge.

"What happened princess? Did the little rockstar's guitar broke a string." Mikayla teased in a little baby voice. Mitchie clutched her jaw even tighter, the last thing she needed was yelling at the person who she decided to 'hook-up' with. Instead she just turned the other cheek and make her way into the hallway and to her tour bus. Which she is also sharing with Mikayla and Hannah.

"Did you really have to say that to her? She's obviously in a crappy mood." Hannah spoke to the popstar.

"Hey it's not problem. The girl was practically breaking doors, someone had to stop her." Mikayla replied as she continues to apply her lipgloss in the mirror.

"Well you could have supportive and not make smartass remarks."

"You're her best friend not me. So I say whatever I want. She probably need to just blow off steam or something." Mikayla said as she put her lipgloss down and grabbed her bag. "And speaking of smartass remarks, I haven't even insulted you today, have I? So you should be thankful that I'm too tired to think of a good blonde joke for you." with that Mikayla exited the room followed soon by Hannah. They both make their ways onto the bus and Mikayla sat down on the front couch as Hannah goes in the back to check up on Mitchie when the bus started to make it's way to the hotel.

"Hey Mitch. Wanna talk?" Hannah carefully made her way to the back couch that Mitchie was sitting on as she looked out of the big window that showed passing cars.

"No." Mitchie murmured back but Hannah sat beside her anways, because sooner or later Mitchie would want to talk. Mitchie sighed in defeat knowing that she'll have to Hannah or she won't stop bugging her about it. "I saw Shane and his little blood sucker together. They kissed right infront of me."

"Aw, Mitchie." Hannah moved herself closer and brought her friend in for a sisterly hug. Mitchie immediately accept and took her friends warmth in.

"I'm such a loser." Mitchie weakly said into Hannah's shoulder.

"No you're not. He just doesn't know yet that he lost the best girl in the world." Hannah encouragely replied while rubbing Mitchie's back.

"Thanks." Mitchie pulled away from her blonde friend and gave her a small smile. Hannah smile back. Their little friendship moment was soon interrupted by a raven-hair girl.

"Um, we're at the hotel now." She quickly informed them before leave them. Mikayla sneaked a look a Mitchie before leaving and was glad to see that she didn't look as sad as before.

"Hey Hannah you go ahead to you're room. I'm just going to go the bathroom." Mitchie told the pop queen who nodded back. After having exiting the bus all the stars went inside the hotel and got their keys for their own rooms. Mitchie was glad to see that the twilight star wasn't with Shane anymore. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and when she came back to the lobby she notices that everyone has already made her way to their room except one person. Mikayla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"What are you doing here?" questioned Mitchie as she got closer to the popstar who was standing beside of the elevator.

"Waiting to go to my room. Unless you think that I want to sleep in the lobby." Mikayla responded in a sarcastic attitude. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the elevator to come. She just wanted to go to in her room and sleep this day off. However, unknown to Mitchie, the real reason Mikayla truly stayed behind was so she can make sure that Mitchie was okay. Even though she didn't act like it, she cared somewhat for the rockstar. It was like a little voice in the back of her head tell her to ask the former Camp Rocker if she's okay or if something's wrong but she chooses to only ignore the voice. She never cared like this before and it was really starting to freak her out especially since she just the girl this afternoon.

The little ding echoed as the doors to the lift opened. Both stars walked in and Mikayla pressed the button for the lift to go to the 4th floor.

"My room is on the 2th floor." Mitchie stated.

"Well mine is on the 4th so you'll just have to wait." Mikayla informed back. She didn't really mean to start this whole thing off with her sassy mood but she couldn't help it. It was just her being herself.

"Well I don't want to wait so..." Mitchie stepped in front and pressed the 2nd floor button causing the elevator to stop and go back down.

"Hey!" Mikayla smacked the 4th floor button causing the elevator to once again stop and then made it's way up. Mitchie responds immediately and hit the button marked '2' again. Both celebrities started to go back and forth hitting the buttons label with their floor numbers. Soon the elevator came to a complete hault and started to shake making the lights flicker. Mikayla and Mitchie both took a hold of the bar rod on the walls while the shaking finally stopped. Mikayla hit her floor button again but nothing happened.

"Damn. We're stuck...way to go rockstar!" Mikayla said, turning her attention to Mitchie.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who started it!" Mitchie snapped back.

"Well if we had done things my way you would probably be on your way to you room by now!" Mikayla shouted back. She didn't like the fact that she was yelling at Mitchie but she still is Mikayla. The stubborn girl who will yell back when something yells at her. "To think I thought you were cute." mumbled Mikayla to herself.

"Things can't alway go your way Mikayla!" Mitchie said, oblivous to what Mikayla murmured.

"Well it does in my world!"

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!" Mitchie gave up arguing with the princess popstar and try to calm herself down. She didn't need this. She's still a little sad from seeing her ex-boyfriend macking on his girlfriend and to top it all off she's stuck in an elevator. Which is one of her biggest fears. Mikayla decided to drop the argument too and to just sit down onto the floor. She knew from experience that it will take awhile for someone to notice that the elevator is stuck, especially when it's almost midnight. When the teen decided to look up she noticed a nervous Mitchie starting to pace on the floor.

"Will you stop pacing! God, what are you scared of elevators or something?" Mikayla asked, humorously but when she saw Mitchie's eyes glued to the floor nervously as her feet shuffled back in forth she noticed that it wasn't a joke. Mitchie closed her eyes, waiting to hear Mikayla laugh at her just like most people have done when she told people of her fear.

"Come here." Mikayla simply said. Mitchie slowly looked up to see Mikayla gesturing her to join her. Mitchie was shocked at this because she thought this was a easy thing for Mikayla to tease her about, why didn't she do it? The brunette hestiantly moved her way and took a seat right next to the raven-hair girl.

"What?" Mitchie asked as her eyes landed on Mikayla.

"Well we're stuck in here together. Might as well do something to let time fly by. So tell me rockstar, why'd you dye your hair?" Mikayla asked. Mitchie was taken back by the randomness but answered the question never the less.

"Um because I wanted to?" Mitchie told, questioning herself in the process. Why did she dye it? I guess she just wanted a new look.

As the minutes go by, Mikayla continued to asks Mitchie random questions and Mitchie soon started to ask some of her own. Unknown to the brunette, Mikayla was trying to make Mitchie forget the fact that they were stuck in an elevator. She continued to distract Mitchie with all of the conversation and soon enough it worked. What was strange was that the fact that both girls easily managed to keep the conversation going. It was like second nature to them.

* * *

_Two in a row peoples! Please review and tell me what you think! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"Okay, my turn. Why do you hate Hannah?" Mitchie questioned. It has been about an hour full of questions being asked back and forth. The two musicians are still trapped in the elevator. It seems that Mikayla's plot for distracting Mitchie has worked, the Camp Rocker soon got into the games and soon started to make up questions for her too.

"I don't hate her." Mikayla simply said.

"That's not Hannah tells me. She told me that the first time she actually talked to you that you said you hated her." Mikayla chuckled a little from the memory of the first time she talked to Hannah during the break of their interview on the Colin Lassiter Show.

"Okay, maybe I did say that I hated her but I had to. Margo wanted a diva. It's not like I really hate her." Mikayla replied.

"Margo? As in the person you were shouting at in your phone when I first met you?" Mitchie reminded. Mikayla blushed at that moment, not the greatest first impression.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Mikayla apologized.

"So if you don't like her so much, why don't you fire her?"

"It's not that easy...she's all I have." Mikayla quietly admitted. "Margo is one the closest person I have to consider family other then Nate." Mikayla wasn't always the sassy and tough girl she is now.

She was once a regular girl with two parents living in a warm house filled with love. But everything changed when she entered the music business. Mikayla's dad left the minute her mother had gotten to high maintance from Mikayla's success. The popstar was heart broken when her father left, she blamed it all on herself. Her mother didn't seem to care so much since she was already starting to find a new boy toy. Mikayla soon came to the conclusion that she was all alone and she either has to be strong or let people walk all over her, she learned that from Margo.

Nate, however, was Mikayla's rock. Rumors would link them together as a couple, even when they haven't even met each other. The soon decided to finally met and when they did, it was an instant friendship. Even though the two were opposite, they kept each other company. He was like the best brother Mikayla could ask for.

Before Mitchie could question what the diva meant, the elevator lights started to flash and it seems as though it was rising up. Both stars stood up when the little ding played. The door opened to a man who seems like a repair man.

"Are you ladies okay? You've been in there for awhile now." the middle age man asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Mitchie said as she exited the lift.

"What floor are we on?" Mikayla asked as she also exited the elevator.

"You're on the 4th floor. You guys were stuck right below." The man replied as he starts to put his tools back into his red tool box. "I suggest you use the stairs if you're on a different floor. Have a goodnight." he politely told as he sticks a 'out of work' sign on the elevator and takes the door that lead to the stairs.

"Come on." Mikayla motioned the rockstar as she started to walked down the hallway.

"Where? My room is on the 2nd floor, remember?"

"Well do you want to take the creepy stairs?" Mikayla question, guesturing towards the stairs. Mitchie looked towards the door and noticed how dark it was. "Exactly. You can crash in my room. Now let's go, that stupid elevator floor made my ass sore." Mikayla turned around and continued making her way to her room, Mitchie following right after.

Mitchie didn't get it. It seems like a few minutes ago, Mikayla was going to tell something personal about herself but the minute she got out of the elevator she was back to be the same old sassy Mikayla. Well the raven-hair girl did open her hotel room up for Mitchie. Maybe she isn't all that bad. Sure she can get you mad but she does have somewhat a soft spot. Hopefully Mitchie would get to see that side more often.

"Yo, rockstar. You coming in or what?" Mitchie didn't even noticed that they have already made it to Mikayla's room and Mikayla was impatiently waiting for her by the door. Mitchie just nodded her head and followed the musican inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

When they entered Mikayla's room, Mikayla decided to give Mitchie the bed while she takes the couch. Mitchie tried to protest but Mikayla was already in the bathroom changing into her pj's. Since Mitchie's suitcase was already into to her room from already visiting it before she came to stadium where the concert was held, she didn't have anything to wear. When Mikayla came back out, she noticed Mitchie standing there lost.

"You forget how to sleep on a bed or something?" Mikayla questioned. Mitchie was ready to snap back until she saw the popstar's outfit. A tight tank top with short shorts. The rockstar's eyes were glued to Mikayla's curves and her smooth long legs.

"You've got to be less obvious when you're trying to check me out." Mitchie's eyes snapped to Mikayla's face that held her smirk which made her blush. However, Mitchie didn't notice that everytime she would let her eyes linger that the popstar would shiver under her stare.

"Uh, can I-I borrow something to wear?" Mitchie asked with her eyes on the floor. Mikayla just shaked her head and went to her suitcase. She loved that the fact that she's make Mitchie all flustered.

"Here." Mikayla handed the brunette a large paramore t-shirt that should cover her to her knees. "I'm going to set up the couch." Mikayla said as she made her way to the bed grabbing a blanket and pillow before making her way to the couch.

"You didn't have to give me you're bed, you know." Mitchie told as she exited the bathroom from changing into the oversize shirt.

"I'm not usually this nice. So take or leave it."

"Thanks" Mitchie pushed back the blanket to the bed and started to fluff her pillow. Mikayla got her attention when she bend down and alittle bit of her blue panty showed. The raven-girl bit her lip and turned around quickly as Mitchie finished and climbed into bed. "Goodnight."

"G'night." Mikayla replied, climbing into her couch as Mitchie turned off the lamp light.

After struggling to sleep for the past few hours, Mikayla gave up and decided to just lay on the couch and wait until sleep will finally take her. As she waited, the diva heard some ruffling sounds and looks towards the direction the sound was coming from. It was Mitchie. She was tossing and turning under the blanket, it looked she was having trouble sleeping too.

Unknown to Mikayla, Mitchie was having a nightmare.

When Mitchie was seven years old, she saw the most scariest movie in her life. It was about this phyco killer who would wait for you under your bed and then attack you by dragging you out by your feet. The only way to prevent it would be if you feet were covered by your blanket. Even though it wasn't even a rated R movie, Mitchie was still affected by it and since her feet were right now not covered by her blanket, she couldn't sleep. Mikayla decided to check up on her and proceeded to make her way to the bed.

"Hey rockstar. You okay?" Mitchie barely opened but she could see Mikayla's outline.

"Feet." She murmured. Mikayla looked down to see that Mitchie's feet were uncovered by her blanket. At first, Mikayla didn't understand what Mitchie was asking from her. Did she want a massage or something? Instead she make her way over to them and recover them with the blanket. That seemed to work considering Mitchie's eyebrows unforrowed and she seemed less tense. "Thank you."

Mikayla could help but smile as Mitchie returns into her slumber and nuzzle herself into her pillow. When she started to go back to the couch a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Can you sleep with me?" Mitchie's gentle voice asked.

Mikayla was ready to make a inappropriate joke but when she saw a hint of vulnerable in Mitchie's eyes she just nodded her head. Mikayla made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed right it. Mikayla decides to stay on her side and not invade the other star's space, what she didn't expect was for Mitchie to snuggle against her side and invade her space. "Thank you. I was having nightmare." with Mitchie's arms on Mikayla's waist and her head nuzzled into the musician's neck, Mitchie fell asleep.

However, Mikayla didn't. Her heart was beating fast, her hands were a little shaky, and some tingly feeling was crawling throughout her body. All this caused my Mitchie's warm body that she was securely against. She has never felt this before but one thing was for sure. She never wants to stop feeling this ever again. It secured her. It made her feel safe. It made her feel wanted, for once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that all of the chapters are short but I'm trying to keep the mystery alive at the end of each one. Anyways after this one, I promise to make then longer :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

The sun shine through the curtain-closed window as Mikayla wakes up from the best sleep of her life. Even though it was only for a few hours. As she starts to stretch she felt something holding her back.

She looks to her side to a certain brunette sleeping peacefully, her arm was placed firm across Mikayla's waist preventing her from moving. The memory of last night flashed in the popstar's head and she soon remembered how Mitchie ended up in her arms. She couldn't help but lay back down and continue to bath in the warmth that coming from the other star.

"So pretty." Mikayla whispered, gazing at the sleeping beauty.

Her eyes were glued on the sleeping angel in her arms and she was amazed at how someone can look so innocent sleeping. She seen some good-looking girls before but she couldn't deny that Mitchie was by far the most breathtaking. All the feelings that she was starting to have was really starting to freak her out. She never fell for a girl this hard espically after one day!

Mikayla soon managed to untangle herself Mitchie and started to get out of the bed. However, she didn't expect Mitchie to wake up in the process.

"Sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want." What's wrong with her? Mikayla was actually being sweet to someone.

"It's okay. I'm awake now." Mitchie replied. She looked over at the clock and quickly sprung herself out of bed.

"Crap! We're suppost to leave in an hour if we want to make our show in Oklahoma!" Mitchie quickly picked up her clothes and checked in the back pocket of her jeans to find her room key. She started to sprint her way towards the door but stopped when she opened it. "Thanks for letting me crash here! I'll see you downstairs!" Mitchie yelled before leaving the room.

"Your welcome." Mikayla said to herself.

After both girls showered, fixed their hair and make-up, and have gathered all the stuff in their overnight bag, they prepared to leave their rooms. Mikayla, however, managed to get ready five minutes in advance and thought that it wouldn't hurt to maybe be able to walk Mitchie downstairs.

"Hey! Were you waiting for me?" Mitchie asked as she closes the doors to her suite, double checking to see if it's lock.

"Uh, yeah. You left this in my room." Mikayla nervously told, holding the brunette's cellphone that she was thankfully that she forget, this way Mikayla had an excuss to not seem so lame for wanting to walk with Mitchie.

"Oh my god, thank you! I was looking everywhere!" their hands brushing against each others as the phone was exchanged. Both feeling a little tingle. Mitchie looks down, blushing and Mikayla couldn't help smirk from her reaction. "So let's get downstairs before they leave us." The two proceed to walk down the hall and towards the stairs, not wanting to get trapped again with the elevator.

"There you guys are! We were starting to get worried." Nate said once the girls finally made in to the lobby with Connect 3 and Hannah Montana waiting impatiently for them.

"We're only like 5 minutes late. Chill out loser." Mikayla replied playfully.

"Yeah yeah. So, uh, why are you two late...together?" Nate asked, with an amused smirk. Mikayla glared at him. Mitchie looks over and sees that Shane, however, wasn't amused. She knew his jealous face and Mitchie couldn't help but smile at herself.

"Shut up and help me put our shit in our bus." Mikayla told, throwing her's and Mitchie's bag at the curl-hair boy. Mitchie smiled at him as a 'thank you' ,which Mikayla didn't seem to give him.

"I thought you said to 'help you' not carry everything for you." Nated whined.

"You say tomato I say tom-ato." Mikayla replied as she leads the way to the bus with everyone following after.

"So, what is going on between you and Mitchie?" Nate asked, onces everyone was in their bus and Mikayla and him are finishing up putting luggage away in the side trunk.

"Nothing."

"Bull." Nate remarked. Mikayla sighed.

"Look I don't know. She's cute, I guess." No she just wasn't cute. She was drop dead gorgeous is Mikayla really wanted to say.

"You know she went out with Shane right?" Nate said, not wanting his friend to get her hopes to high.

"Yeah, I think I read it in a magazine once. But his lose is my gain, right?"

"Just be careful Mikayla. I know your used to breaking girl's heart but Mitchie's different. Who knows maybe she might end up breaking your's"

"Ha, no one can break Mikayla's heart." Mikayla replied, even though she was far off from what will really happen during this tour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Hannah questioned her friend as they enter the stadium that they will perform in Oklahoma City.

"Tell you what?" Mitchie replied.

"Don't play dumb Mitchie. What happened last night between you and Mikayla?" Hannah whispered-yell. Making sure that she's not heard by Mikayla who was a good distance in front of them, talking to Nate.

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe that Mikayla let you spend the night in her room and she didn't make a move!"

"Yeah." Mitchie simply said making Hannah start to laugh until she saw that Mitchie was actually serious.

"Seriously!"

"Yes. Look, we just slept in the same bed, I went back to my room in the morning to get ready, and we just walked downstairs together. That's all." Mitchie didn't understand why Hannah was so shock that Mikayla didn't pull anything. But it did also confuse her. Why didn't Mikayla make a move on Mitchie? Was she not good enough or something?

"Okay fine, I get it but can you explain all the looking at each other thing?"

"What?" Mitchie questioned. All through the drive from Texas to Oklahoma, Mitchie and Mikayla would continuly try to sneak glances at each other which did not go unnoticed by Hannah. "I was just trying to make Shane jealous."

"Shane wasn't on our tour bus." the blonde superstar replied.

"But he was there at the lobby when we came down and did you see his face! I know his jealous look."

"Then explain what was happening on the bus."

"I was just...practicing." Before Hannah could even reply to Mitchie's lame excuse, they noticed that they have already entered the building and their manager was making his way towards them.

"Okay, ladies. It looks like we arrived a few hours early then expected so soundcheck won't be starting for another 5 hours. So just relax or find something to do." the manager said before leaving the girls.

"We are so not done talking about this." Hannah said.

"Okay, what is with you? I thought you have my back on this plan."

"I do but I don't want anyone getting hurt in the process. The ice queen does have somewhat of a heart." Hannah replied. Mitchie knew her popstar friend was right but she just doesn't see that happening. She was always told that Mikayla was one of the toughest girl in the industry and she found out that that was true but what others don't know is that there is another side of Mikayla. A side that Mitchie was somehow able to see for a few seconds while in the elevator.

"Hey rockstar." Mikayla greeted with Nate by her side, interrupting Mitchie from her thoughts.

"Hi." Mitchie sheepily greeted back before Mikayla turned her attention to Hannah.

"Blondie."

"McJerk." Hannah snapped back.

"Well atleast this time there was no cussing." Nate remarked after hearing the two popstar's nicknames for each other. "So me, Mik, and Shane are going golfing. You guys coming?"

"You golf?" Mitchie questioned Mikayla.

"I don't just have a pretty face, you know." Mikayla replied with her trademark smirk.

"We must have different definitions of the word 'pretty'." Hannah murmured, receiving a glare from Mikayla.

"So are you guys in or what?" Nate asked them.

"Um, I don't know how to play golf." Mitchie shyly said.

"Don't worry. I can teach you." Mikayla said, showing her flirty voice that did not went unnotice by the people around her. Hannah and Nate had to supress rolling their eyes but Mitchie had to supress her cheeks from turning a light red color.

"Uh, just give us ten minutes to get ready and we'll be right back." Hannah told the two stars before dragging Mitchie back to their tour bus. "I hate golfing."

"Well to bad. You're my best friend and I need to make Shane more jealous so you're coming." Hannah let a groan before agreeing with the brunette. She hates being a wing women.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Hannah complained silently as the group moves to the next hole on the golf course.

"Would you stop complaining!" Mitchie whisper-yelled at her best friend. Mikayla, Shane, and Nate were infront of them, actually playing the game while the other two girls were merely watching.

"Well I would if this wasn't making my brain melt. How can anyone like this game?" The blonde responded.

"I don't know but you promised to be here for me." Mitchie said.

"You're not even flirting with her! Besides what am I suppost to be doing anyways?"

"You're making sure that Shane watches when I do flirt with Mikayla. Now watch and learn my blonde-hair friend." Mitchie said before walking to the spot where Mikayla was placing her ball of the floor and choosing the right club. "Mind if I try?" The brunette ask Mikayla in a flirty voice. Mikayla couldn't help but smirk.

"Sure." she handed the rockstar her club. "Let's see what you got Torres." Mitchie smiled at her before taking the club and walk herself to the golf ball that Mikayla had set up. She took a swing and missed completely. Sports were never her thing.

"Uh, I don't think I did it right." Mitchie, sheepishly smiling. Mikayla shaked her head in amusement and walked up to her.

"Here." Mitchie smirked knowing that Mikayla was about to help but her cockiness left the second a warm body pressed behing her. A thin arm wrapped around waist nearly left her breatheless. She turned her head to see that she was mere inches away from Mikayla's but the popstar's head was to focused on the ball rather then the Camp Rocker. Mitchie's eyes didn't leave the flawless face, even when her arms were swang back then suddenly forward, making the little ball fly into the air. A successful smile made its way to Mikayla's face and when she turned her head she finally notice how close their face was. Those big brown eyes just lurning her in.

"Excuse me! Some of us are waiting here!" the two girls snapped out of it and pulled away from each other at the moment-ruining voice. Mitchie turned to see it was non-other than Shane Grey with a very annoyed look on his face. Mikayla just ignored him and move aside while Mitchie made her way towards Hannah.

"Nice work!" Hannah complimanted. "You looked like you were actually into it! Shane was beyond fuming."

"Uh...thanks." Mitchie was still to in daze from what just happened. She sneaked a peak at Mikayla and notice that she was looking her way. They shared a small smile.

"I suggest you quit staring before you start to drool, Mik." A certain curling-hair boy commented with a smirk. Mikayla snapped out of her trance and playfully shoved her friend.

"Shut up, Nate."

"Says the girl who's all over Mitchie."

"I am not 'all over her'. I was simply just...helping." Mitchie replied, wincing slightly at her lame excuse.

"Uh huh, right. Well your 'helping' sure got Shane's attention. I think he's starting to get jealous." Nate said, making Mikayla sneak a peak towards the shaggy-hair boy. He seems to be having a hard time getting the ball into the hole.

"I would be too. I mean Mitchie is pretty cute." and hot, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking, and so much more that Mikayla left out but listed in her head.

"You sure got her attention. That's for sure." Nated said, nodding towards the distance. Mikayla followed Nate's eyes and saw Mitchie staring at her but quickly looked away when the raven-hair girl caught her.

"She's got mine too." Mikayla now made a mission to herself that by the end of this tour, Mitchie Torres will her her's. That was something about the rockstar. Something different and unique that just keeps pulling her in, wanting to know every little detail about her.

* * *

_Hope it was longer than the other chapters :))_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been forever since I updated! Going through some issues but anyways here it the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Hannah Montana or Camp Rock

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked Mitchie.

"Yeah. Just thinking." her friend replied as she continues to watch the ceiling of her hotel room. She wasn't really lying, Mitchie was really thinking but what she didn't mention is of whom. Ever since they came back from golfing Mitchie's mind has been on a certain raven-hair girl. Why did having Mikayla's arms around her feel so...right? What a weird day. A knock at the door did broke her out of her thoughts. Hannah answered it and in walked Nate and Jason.

"Hey Kiddes." Jason teased the teens as he patted their heads, purposely messing up their hair.

"I hate it when you do that." Hannah said as she and Mitchie try to fix their hair back.

"So Jason's wife is going to meet up with as when we arrive at New York tonight. We'll probably land around 9 at night so we thought why not hit a club up. You ladies in?" Nate asked the two teen idols.

"Um...I don't know." even though the girl dresses like a partier and is a celebrity now, Mitchie still isn't used to crazy parties and club scenes. She stills gets a little self-concious when it came to dancing.

"Oh come on, Mitch. It''ll be fun!" Jason encouraged.

"Mikayla's coming." Nated added in. What became notice was that Mitchie's face light up at the mention of the popstar's name but it went unnoticed by herself.

"I guess a night out wouldn't be so bad." Nate smirked at Mitchie's reply. Maybe he's wrong about suspecting Mitchie of doing something but he can else tell that the Camp Rocker has feelings for his best friend.

"You're coming?" Hannah questioned her friend. The blonde knew her best friend wasn't much for parties so why would she want to go to a club?

"Yes I am." The rockstar repeated, giving Hannah a glare.

"I guess it's all settled then. Tonight we party!" Jason chanted as he eagerly headed out of the girls' suite.

"You guys should get ready now. We're leaving in an hour and when get to New York we're going to go straight to the club while Big Rob drops out stuff at the hotel." Nate informs the two before he follows after Jason through the door. Once he left, Hannah closed the door behind him and gave her friend a very questionable look.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Clubbing? You? I must be missing something because the Mitchie Torres I know hates wild parties."

"Well what one night can't hurt me. Besides this will give me more flirting time with Mikayla."

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would think that you are actually flirting with Mikayla." Hannah said.

"Of course I'm flirting with her. That was part of the plan." Mitchie simply answered back.

"Is stealing glances and daydreaming about her part of the plan too?"

"...Yes?" Mitchie shyly said, questionly herself. Was I really doing that? Hannah just took in a deep breathe.

"Look Mitch. I just don't anyone to get hurt. Especially you." The superstar confessed.

"Why do you keep thinking someone is going to get hurt?"

"Because that's how life is. To get a heart you have to break a heart."

"Just relax, okay? No one is going to get hurt. Especially not me." Mitchie confidently said as she grabs her suitcase and heads to the bathroom to change.

Hannah dropped the subject for the remainder of the night but she still was having her doubts. She never expected one her best friends to think that a jealously plan was a way to win over an ex-boyfriend's heart. But Mitchie still is her best friend so she will have to support her. She was pretty sure that Mitchie was right about her not being the one to get hurt at the end. But then who will be the one?

* * *

The music was booming throught the whole club as the group of star's enter the building. Jason spotted his wife right away and lead the group upstairs to the V.I.P area. While walking, Mitchie took in her surroundings, she was never one for big parties and it made it feel very uncomfortable but what really got her attention the most was Mikayla's outfit of the night. Skinny jeans that cling to her legs, a designed wife beater with a black vest that button everything in tightly, curly hair that brushes across her shoulder, and high top black chuck converse. It was a usual Mikayla style and a simple outfit but it still continued to make Mitchie starring shamelessly.

"Quit drooling Mitch." Hannah warned her friend, knocking her back to reality as they arrive to their tables.

"I was not drooling." The rockstar whisper-yelled back, taking a seat in the booth by the blonde. When everyone was seated, the manager of the club walked up to them and greeted them all to his clubbing with a bottle of patron. He told them that all their future drinks will be on the house and to enjoy themselves before leaving them.

"Okay who's ready for a shot!" Jason chanted as Nate passed everyone a glass expect for Mikayla. Mitchie was a little nervous, she has only tried beer and she hated it. Alcohol was never big for her.

"What's wrong Marshall? Wimping out on a shot?" Shane teased with a smug look.

"Shut it douchebag." Mikayla snapped back.

"Mikayla doesn't drink." Nate quickly answered to stop the future arguement that was about to start.

"Why not?" Hannah questioned.

"Is it any of you business, Blondie?" Mikayla snapped again, making Hannah just glare at her. When she looked next to the blonde she noticed Mitchie had a look of disappointed. Mikayla knew it was because of her rudeness and for some reason she didn't like the fact that she was the one upsetting the brunette. "My dad always told me drinking was never good so I just don't do it. Okay?" The raven-hair girl never liked sharing her personal life but when she saw that Mitchie had a small smile on her face, she didn't mind sharing so much anymore.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? Daddy's little princess can't even drink because she's too afraid she'll get caught." Shane said, again with his smug look. Mitchie was a little surprised by Shane's mood. Was this the same person who told her sweet thing on all those canoe ride's they went on at Camp Rock? Mikayla, however, wasn't surprise by it but before she can fire back a comment, a soft voice spoke.

"I think it's good you don't drink. I don't either." Mitchie said with a shy smile. It made Mikayla smile back and Shane mad. Everyone could already feel tension building so Jason finally broke it by pouring everyone a shot except Mitchie and Mikayla. Shane angerily downed it and was already refilling his glass as Jason and his wife announced that were going to go dance. Mikayla noticed the anger from Shane and she knew it was from Mitchie's sweet compliment. So why not piss him off more and flirt with a hot rockstar?

"Hey Mitchie. Let's dance." The popstar got out of her seat and held out her hand for Mitchie to take. However, Mitchie never expect for this to happen and was once again getting nervous.

"Um...I don't really dance." Mitchie shyly admitted.

"Then I can teach you." Mikayla sweetly replied with a smile. Mitchie had to admit, that smile was amazing. Mitchie turned to ask Hannah for an answer but stopped when she noticed from the corner of her eye that Shane was watching the whole scene happening and didn't look to pleased. If Mikayla's smile didn't already convince her than Shane's jealous did.

"Okay." Mitchie got out of her seat and took Mikayla's hand as they both went downstairs to the crowned dance floor. They pushed there way through the group of sweaty people until the found a small clear spot for themselves. Mikayla gently pulled Mitchie towards herself and wrapped her strong arms around the brunette's waist. If Mitchie's heart beated any loud, it could be heard over the music. She nervously placed her shaking hands on Mikayla's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves down. Mikayla noticed the tension right away.

"Hey, Rockstar." Mitchie opened her eyes from Mikayla's soft voice. "No one's going judge on your dancing skills. Don't think to hard and just...move." Mitchie nodded her head and took a deep breathe. She felt Mikayla moving her body and soon Mitchie was joining in. In no time, both girls were swaying to the music and for the first time, in a long time, Mitchie felt comfortable dancing with someone else.

* * *

_Things are getting good :)) Please review it would make me write more and happier!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry guys! Exams are really kicking my butt! Plus my birthday is next week! Can't wait for that and Spring Break is starting soon. So hopefully that means more uploads too :)) So anyways enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights of Hannah Montana or Camp Rock

After dancing for a good hour, both girls decide to take a break. They walked over to the bar and took a seat on the stools. Mikayla ordered them each a some soda and both started to talk aimlessly about pratically nothing. Throughout the whole conversation laughter was heard and smiles never left their faces. Mitchie never remembered a time were she has laughed this much before.

"It's not funny!" Mikayla pouted but that didn't stop Mitchie's from laughing uncontrollably. Mikayla had just finished telling her about the time she accidently ripped her pants in the middle of her first performance.

"I'm sorry but t-that's h-hilarious!" Mitchie is still laughing like crazy and Mikayla couldn't help but notice how innocent and big her laugh is, just like her smile. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. It was something amazing.

"You are so lucky you're cute or else I would have already punched you for laughing at me." Mikayla lowly murmured, but Mitchie heard it and that made her laughter calm down and eventually stopped it.

"You think I'm cute?" Mitchie blushed. She's been called cute before: from Shane, fans, and relatives but when Mikayla said it, it felt more important for some reason. Mikayla opened and closed her mouth a few times. She didn't think that Mitchie had heard her comment.

"Uh...Eh, I guess you're already." Mikayla said, trying to play cool. Mitchie's face fell but when she saw the little smile that started to appear on Mikayla's face she knew she was joking.

"Jerk." the brunette replied, playfully shovinging Mikayla now causing the popstar to now be the one laughing.

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh a little too. She had never felt this close to someone so fast. It took 2 weeks for Mitchie to feel comfortable enough for her and Shane to kiss when they started dating but with Mikayla it's a different story. Mitchie didn't know if this was good or bad. Sure she liked that Mikayla was easy to talk to but why was she never this easy going with Shane?

"Mikayla?" a unfamiliar voice, broke Mitchie from thoughts. A unknown blonde hair girl walked up to the two, she appears to be the same age of them and from the look that she was giving Mikayla she knew this girl was no good.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed in an annoying, excited voice as she hugged the popstar. Mitchie's hand tighten on her drink as she watched blonde pratically cling Mikayla. Mikayla didn't know what to do so she just hugged back.

"Hey Sara. How you been?" the raven-hair girl asked as she pulled away. She really wished that Sara hadn't ruined her and Mitchie's spending time but she really didn't want to be rude to an old 'friend'.

"I'm been great Miki! But I miss you!" Her fingers started to play with the popstar's hair and Mitchie didn't like it one bit. It was making Mikayla uncomfortable too.

"Uh...Sara, I want you to someone. This is Mitchie, my-"

"girlfriend." The rockstar said, interrupting Mikayla. The popstar's eyes widden when Mitchie referred to herself as her girlfriend. It surprised Mitchie too. She was never one to ever be jealous. Well she would be occasionally but never to the point were she want to sock someone in the face. Oh and trust me Sara was going to her victim.

"Girlfriend? Really? Miki always told me she doesn't do relationships. That's why we didn't end up together." Sara replied, with a evil glare towards Mitchie as she continues to play with Mikayla's hair. Mikayla tried to pull away but she trapped between the girl and the bar.

"Well I guess you just didn't make the cut." Mitchie confidently replied, as she places a hand over Mikayla's that was resting on the counter.

An electrical shock went through both girls' body and they both looked at each other. Mitchie couldn't believe how hypnotizing the popstar's eyes and Mikayla couldn't believe how soft Mitchie's hand felt against her's. Sara rudely cleared her throat, not liking that both their attentions were on each other and snapped them out of their trance.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're straight and you used to go out with Shane Grey." Sara knew everything about every star, she only met Mikayla because of knowing exact where she was via Twitter. (cough Stalker cough)

"Well Mikayla here changed that." Mitchie smiled brightly will drawing little circle of top of Mikayla's hand, she wasn't backing down. The little fingertips on her hand was making Mikayla's butterflies spaze out.

"I don't believe you. How about you prove me wrong?" Sara challenged. "Kiss her." she dared. Mikayla almost spitted out the drink she just took a sip of. She has been quite through this whole conversation but it would be best to interrupt now. But before she could...

"Fine." without another word Mitchie grabbed the popstar's face and planted her lips smack onto Mikayla's. That's when all the butterfiles exploded. Their lips just melted together in the most perfect way, moving at a steady pace of sweetest and passion.

"Okay! I get the point!" Sara yelled causing the two tourmates to pull their lips away. "I guess you really are girlfriends." Sara said, admitting defeat. Mitchie smirked at the blonde walked away from the two stars.

"Woah." Mikayla whispered. Mitchie turned her attention back to Mikayla and that's when realization hit her. She kissed Mikayla. She KISSED Mikayla. She kissed Mikayla! "You kissed me."

"Yeah...I did." Mitchie really didn't now where to go from here. She really didn't even plan for that to happen. All she remembers is seeing a slutty blonde having her hands all over Mikayla and then she turned green. But now she feels like the biggest idiot on the planet. She didn't want everything to move this fast. Mikayla probably thinks she's crazy now.

"I-I have to go." Not without a second glance Mitchie is out of her seat and rushing to nearest exit of the club.

"Wait Mitchie!" the popstar shouted but the loud music was blocking her voice. Silently cursing under her breathe, Mikayla ran after the girl.

"Mitchie!" The rockstar had ended up running through the back exit, leading to an alley. Which was probably a good thing considering the front was crowded with paparazzi, waiting for a picture of any celebrity they can get.

The night air was cool as Mikayla ran to the front of the alley, hoping for a chance to catch up with Mitchie. She was mentally cursing herself for not bring a jacket tonight but all of her thoughts left when she saw the girl she was searching for leaning against the brick wall of the club.

"You know for a girl in heels, you sure can run." Mitchie jumped at the voice of the girl she was kissing mere minutes ago. Mikayla stopped when she was just in front of Mitchie.

"Well I had to learn how to perform with them on stage." Mitchie answered back quietly, though she knows Mikayla didn't just run after her wanting to ask her how fast she can go in heels. "Are you going to bash on me now?"

"Bash on you? Why would I do that?" questioned the raven-hair girl.

"I just randomly kissed you and ruined your chance with that girl." Mitchie replied, she really didn't feel bad about ruining Mikayla's chance with that blonde bimbo but she did feel embarrassed for making a fool of herself.

"Sara! You fucking think-" Mikayla was interrupted by Mitchie's glare. "Sorry. I meant you 'freaking' think I was interested in Sara?" She corrected herself. Which she now felt stupid for doing. The popstar never cared about cursing before, why should she stop just because Mitchie doesn't like it? But when Mikayla saw a little smile forming on Mitchie's face from her correction, she now knew why she did it.

"Aren't you interested in her? She was all over you. Isn't that the type you go for?" Mitchie was right, Sara is the type of girl Mikayla would go for. A drunk, carefree, hot girl who was practially offering her sex but for some reason, Mikayla just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Well apparently not because she didn't 'make the cut'" the taller girl quoted Mitchie. Mitchie ducked her head to hide her blush. "Besides...I apparently have a girlfriend too." Mikayla further teased, giggling when she saw Mitchie's face get redder.

"You're a jerk, you know?" The former Camp Rocker said, playfully punching Mikayla.

"Hey!" Mikayla pouted.

"What? It's not like you can do anything. I'm to 'cute to punch' remember?" Now it was Mitchie's turn to do the quoting and Mikayla to duck her head.

"So about that thing that happen earlier..." Mikayla really didn't want Mitchie to run away again but she truly couldn't ignore one of the best kiss of her life.

"Yeah...I'm really sorry. It was just a spur of the moment thing. That girl was just really getting me mad and I just..."

"Kissed me?" Mikayla finished for her, Mitchie nodded, ducking her head once again. "Well maybe...you should get mad more often." Mitchie's head shot up and she couldn't believe her ears. Did Mikayla just hinted that she wanted to kiss her again.

"So you're not mad?"

"After a kiss like that? No way." Mitchie couldn't help but blush again. She really liked this Mikayla better than the one she met at the dressing room on the first day. "Come on." Mikayla grabbed a hold of Mitchie's hand and began to lead them back to the club.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, rockstar." Mitchie smiled at the mention of her nickname. "We are going to go back to the bar, order another round of soda, and continue our conversation that we had before we were so rudely interrupted." Mikayla spoke, as the enter the club.

Mitchie couldn't help smile bigger. They soon flowed back into their previous talking and laughing, not even noticing that a certain Connect 3 lead singer is glaring at them with evil eyes.

* * *

_So tell me what you guys think, I know greatpretender27 wanted to Mitchie's reaction to one of Mikayla's ex so I added that in for you greatpretender27 ). Hopefully if I have no homework tomorrow, I'll do an episode of Black Keys or a one-shot :))_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm the worst at uploading I know :(. Please review and I promise that I will have a new chapter of Black Keys before the end of the week.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own copyrights to Hannah Montana or Camp Rock

"I saw you." Hannah said to her best friend as they both wait by the front desk to get their hotel room keys for the night.

"Uh, sound a creeper much?" Mitchie teases.

"Funny. I saw you and Mikayla kissing!" the blonde yells.

"Shh! You want the whole hotel to hear you!" Mitchie whisper-yells. She looks toward the lobby couches and everyone was still otherwise occupied. Jason and his wife talking, Mikayla and Nate are playfully shoving each other, and Shane sulking in a chair.

"Oh, like everyone didn't already see you two."

"Everyone saw," Mitchie's eye widen.

"Yes! Mitchie, I know the whole plan was to get Shane jealous and I understand that flirting was in-order but you didn't say anything about being physical!"

"I know, okay! It just happened," Mitchie tries to explain.

Lucky for her, their tour manger started to walk up to them and gave them their room keys. Mitchie tries to slip away but Hannah stopped her before she could.

"We're talking about this tomorrow, Mitchie." the pop star warned with a stern look, Mitchie nods her head.

Hannah signs and makes her way to the elevator to get a good nights sleep. Mitchie was ready to follow but a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Mitchie, wait up." the rock star turns around to be stopped by non other than Shane Grey.

"Shane?" The girl questions. As she should be since this is the first time the boy had finally spoken to her since their break up or the tour started.

"Yeah, can we talk?" Mitchie looked around and saw that everyone was had already left, even Mikayla.

"Um, sure." Even though this was the moment that Mitchie was waiting for, she couldn't help but feel very awkward about this.

"So, what's going on between you and Mikayla?" Shane asks. Mitchie was kind of taken back by the bluntness but not to much since he does have a arrogant personality.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing!" Shane defends himself. "It's just... I don't think she's good for you."

"You don't think she's good for me? Since when do you have a say in who I choose to be with?" Mitchie replies, she forgot how much of a jerk he can be.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to warn you. The girl's not exactly a saint."

"Oh and you are?" Mitchie counters back. "You started dating some girl right after we broke up!"

"She's doesn't mean anything, Mitchie! Besides, I broke up with her a few day ago." The boy admits but doesn't reveal that the break up was because of his jealous of his ex.

"Oh and am I suppose to be happy about that?" Mitchie couldn't tell what's gotten over her. This is her chance to be on talking terms with Shane again but he is actually too much like his old self that she's just wants to slap him upside the head.

"You know what, Mitchie? I'll prove it to you, you'll see." and without another word the boy band member left.

Mitchie lets a frustrated sigh out and decides a good night sleep is what she really needs. Not wanting to sharing an elevator with Shane or being stuck in one again, Mitchie took the stairs to her room. Luckily, her room was on the second floor so in mere minutes the rock star was walking into her hotel room and went straight to her bathroom to change. As she emerges from changing into her pj's, her cellphone goes off. After finally finding it in her jacket pocket that she wore to the club, she answered to an unknown number.

"Hello?" Mitchie,suspiciously, answers.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mitchie Torres? Apparently she's my girlfriend," A soft, teasing voice speaks through the receiver and Mitchie couldn't help but smile.

"How much longer are you going to tease about that?" Mitchie ask with a soft voice of her own.

"I don't know, I guess until I get another kiss." Mikayla flirts. Mitchie's thankful that the pop star isn't there to see her blush or hear her heartbeat start to increase. "So, what are doing?"

"Um, just getting ready for bed." Mitchie lamely answers, then a thought hit her. "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Well I may have send your number to my cell when you left it at my room that day you stayed at my room when we were stuck in the elevator." Mikayla shyly admitted. Mitchie lets a playful giggle out.

"Okay then, can I ask why you are calling?" Mitchie said.

"Can't a girl just call to say hi?" Even though they were on the phone, Mikayla could tell that Mitchie had just rolled her eyes. " Okay, fine I really don't know why. I guess I just like hearing you voice." Mitchie's heart melted. How can one girl be such a smooth talker?

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's sweet like honey." Mikayla says. It's weird, she wasn't really trying to flirt but sweet comments were just easy to say to Mitchie

"Is that what you say to all the girls?" Mitchie teasingly ask but at the same time was curious to know.

"No, just you. Your voice is the only one worth listening to." the pop star truthfully spoke.

Conversation between the two continued as that with a few playful banters, some flirting, and a lot of blushing and smiles on both ends.

* * *

It's another bright day in New York. Right now all of our stars are at the famous New York Central Park, enjoying a great day before going to preform for their concert tonight. It was early in the morning so not a lot were at the park, giving the stars a chance for a private game of basketball. Nate and Mikayla against Shane and Jason with Mitchie, Hannah, and Danielle (Jason's wife) on the sideline watching the game.

"That's another shot!" Mikayla cheered and high fives Nate as they made two extra points.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile, she never knew how great of athlete the pop star was. After their talk from last night, both girls have been having trouble not smiling when around each other. Like right now, as Mikayla sends a smile and wink towards the rock star.

"Hey, Marshall! Pass the ball, it's our turn!" the annoying voice of Shane Grey makes her attention return to the game. Still pissed off with the boy, she roughly passes him the ball and stands right it front of him while Nate blocks Jason.

"Next shot makes winner." Mikayla coyly mentions as she gets into position.

"Bring it, Ice Queen." the boy band hisses.

Shane starts to drip the ball and tries to get around Mikayla but she was doing a good job at defending. Jason tries to get Shane's attention for the ball but Shane wasn't listening, right now it was just him and Mikayla. As soon as he found an opening pass the pop star, he took it and started to makes his way to the basket. He was a good 2 feet away and as he was about to make the shot, something furry tackled his feet making him trip and land on his back.

"What the hell!" Shane groans and he sat up and looks down to see that a little puppy had just tripped. "This stupid dog just made me mess up my shot!" the puppy looked up at him with innocents.

"Chill Shane, it's just a dog." Nate says to calm his brother down while Mikayla goes and picks up the precious little animal.

It was a small beagle puppy with white fur and black and brown spots.

"Well, aren't you just adorable!" Mikayla squeals like a little girl.

Dogs were one of weakness. To Mikayla, they were better than people. By now the girls from the sidelines have made there way to the scene.

"That stupid little rat just ruined my shot! I want a redo!" Shane demanded.

"Hey, don't call him that. He has feelings!" Mikayla yelled, surprising everyone except for Nate, he knew about her love of dogs.

As Mikayla continues to pet his little head as the dog looks at her with excitement in his eyes, Mitchie couldn't help but think how adorable she looked. Especially when the puppy licked the raven-haired girls nose, making her crinkle up her nose.

"Hey, you get your hands off my dog!" everyone turns to see a women around the age of 40 with a bitter look on her face as she approaches the teens. "Put my dog down you little twerp!"

Mikayla immediately puts the puppy down, a little freaked out from the woman's glare. The puppy was too as he choose to hide behind Mikayla's leg.

"Come here you damn dog!" The owner roughly grabs the dog and puts his leash on, making him whimper in pain as the women murmurs angrily about how much she hated the dog and promises to teach him a lesson later. The words crushed Mikayla's heart and so did the whimpers from the little beagle as it was being dragged away by his owner.

"Good riddance." mutters Shane, making everyone glare at him. The second the dog had turned around and gave Mikayla a pleading look, she knew what she had to do.

"Wait!" yelled Mikayla, the lady turns around and everyone's attention goes to the pop star. "I"ll give you 500 for the dog."

"Excuse me?" the bitter women asked as everyone looked at Mikayla in shock.

"Okay, 800 and I'll give it to you right now in cash." Mikayla promises.

Without a second thought the lady agreed and Mikayla ran to her gym bag reaching for her wallet. She pulled out exactly 800 dollars in bills and handed it to the bitter women. For the first time, the lady smiled, expect it had to be the creepiest smile you have ever seen.

"Here kid," she handed the puppy's leash over to Mikayla, "We didn't name him yet but he got all his shot done." without another word the lady ran off with excitement.

"You did not just seriously buy that thing." Shane whined.

"Shut it, Grey!" bite back Mikayla as she picks the excited dog into her arms.

"How did you even had 800 bucks on you in cash?" questions Jason's wife as she and Hannah begins to scratch the beagle's fur.

"I was going to go shopping later but I guess not anymore." replied Mikayla.

"You sure it's a good idea to have a puppy on your tour bus?" Nate asks as he too was sucked into the cuteness of the puppy.

"Yeah! I'll just have Margo go fetch some dog food and toys before the concert."

"Hey little fella!" Mikayla's attention turned to the brunette that was now scratching the puppies fur behind the ear. The beagle wags his tail in excitement and Mitchie just gave him a little kiss.

"Lucky dog." Mikayla murmurs that no one heard expect Mitchie who blushed. So adorable.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Mitchie asks, her eyes finally meets Mikayla and the pop star instantly losses herself in them. So beautiful. "Mikayla?"

"Uh?" she groaned, snapping out of her daze. "Oh, uh. I'm naming him..."

he looks down at the dog in concentration. As she was thinking, the puppy starts to bark and squirm in Mikayla's arm. She gently puts him down and he ran straight towards Mikayla's bag, curious at what he was going, everyone walked over to see the puppy biting his small little teeth into Mikayla's soccer ball that she brought encase she wanted to play.

"Wow, he sure likes that soccer ball." comments Jason as the puppy rolls around with the ball.

"That's it! Pele!" Mikayla says, naming her new dog with a bright smile.

"Pele?" Shane rudely asks.

"Yeah, like the soccer play." Mikayla said in a 'duh' tone. She then turns to the dog. "Pele! Come here boy!"

The puppies ear pointed up and turned his head towards Mikayla before running towards her in excitement. The pop star smiled and scoops the dog into her arms, knowing that she had found the perfect name.

"I guess, he likes it." Hannah points out as she and Mitchie pets Pele. Man this dog is a total babe magnet!

* * *

_Review and tell me what you think please! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** More reviews= More upload= a happy Msstoryteller100 :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any copyrights to Hannah Montana or Camp Rock.

"Thank you everybody! Goodnight!" yelled Mikayla as she finishes her final encore and the show all together.

Everyone else had already finished their set so they were all waiting backstage, to go back to their tour bus to start the journey to the next state, Pennsylvania. As Mikayla takes the water bottle offered to her by one of the stage crews, she spots Nate.

"Hey, Nate!" she called out, grabbing the attention of the curly haired boy. "Is everything still set for tonight?"

"Yeah Mik, no worries," Nate promises while giving his best friend a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be so nervous," he teases.

"Psh! I'm n-not nervous," the popstar stutters out. Nate gives her a look and Mikayla sighs in defeat, "Okay, fine I am a little," she admits, "but I mean it's like my first date in a long time. The girls I've been with before weren't exactly dating material."

"Why are you doing all of this, Mik?" Nate asks, genuinely curious. "I mean Mitchie is a great person but she isn't exactly like some of the other girls you been with."

"Yeah, but that's what I like about her," Mikayla says as she starts making her way to the dressing room to change with Nate following. "She's sweet, innocent, and nice. The complete opposite of me and all the other girls, I guess that what pulls me in. You know the saying, opposites attract, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nate agrees as Mikayla closes the door to change, leaving Nate outside the door to wait. "You know, Shane has been talking about trying to get back together with Mitchie."

"What? I thought he was dating that vampire chick?" Mikayla questions as she opens the door, wearing a white wife beater and a comfy pair of sweat pants.

"He broke it off." Nate said.

"So, what, he's my competition now?" Mikayla ask in amusement.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself." Nate said, point at Shane as he's walking towards them. "I'll go make sure everything is all set." Mikayla nods as Nate walks away.

"Marshall." Shane said with a bitter tone.

"Grey," Mikayla challenged back with a glare. "I heard you're going after my girl." Shane laughed with an annoying voice.

"Mitchie's not you're girl, she's mine and I am going to get her back."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you so sure that that's going to happen?" Mikayla questioned.

"Come on, Marshall. Be realistic! You may have Mitchie right now and she's might be having a good time with you but that's all that that is, a good time. When it comes to relationships, I'm the one she'll want to be with and we both know that that's the one that will last the longest."

Without waiting for a response Shane walks away to let all his words sink into the popstar. What he said was true, relationships are the ones that lost the longest but what if Mikayla isn't just looking for a fun time?

Mikayla goes ahead and decided to block out the whole conversation she had with Shane but his words still ringed in her ear. What made it worse was that it was in Shane's voice. Yuck. As Mikayla makes her way towards her tour bus, she sees Mitchie waiting outside by herself, looking around.

"Hi," Mikayla greeted with a smile.

"Hey, um, have you seen Hannah? We're about leave in like a few minutes and the last time I saw her, Nate was dragging her away somewhere." Mitchie says as she continues to look around for her friend.

"Yeah, about that," Mikayla starts out. "Nate got Hannah to agree to ride on his tour bus instead."

"Why?"

"Um, I asked him to." Mikayla admits, catching Mitchie's full attention on her now. "I know I can't take you out on a proper date cause of the tour and all but I thought why not have a date in the tour bus instead. We got three hours until we get to Pennsylvania so I just got a whole bunch of candy, popcorn, Chinese food, and Nate letting me borrow his Netflix account so we can watch a movie and..." Mikayla finally notices the blank look on Mitchie's face. "Uh, that's it. So what do you say?"

"Uh..." Mitchie was truly in shock, no one ever went out of their way like Mikayla to go on a date with her, granted because she only ever dated Shane. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah?" Mitchie nods her head with excitement and Mikayla's face breaks out into a giant smile. "Great!"

"But what about Pele?" Mitchie ask as Mikayla grabs her hand, leading them towards the bus.

"He can join us. I just hope he knows how to cover his eyes for the most part." Mikayla teases with a flirty wink, making the brunette blush.

Mikayla leads the two towards the back of the tour bus where a table full of goodies, a laptop, and a nice comfy couch.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Mitchie comments.

Mikayla smiles at her and makes her way over to the couch but Mitchie stays rooted to where she stand, suddenly getting very nervous. This is not a part of the plan, if she didn't have that little argument with Shane at the hotel, Mitchie would already be back with the shaggy hair boy but yet here she is on a date. With a girl and just any girl, it's Mikayla Marshall. Crap.

"Mitchie?" Mikayla calls out, catching the attention of the brunette. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Mitchie nods her head and makes her way towards the couch.

She takes a seat next to Mikayla as she starts up Nate's Netflix account. As she does that, Mitchie's previous thoughts continue, _'this shouldn't be happening'_. Somehow Mitchie's plan went from innocent flirting to actually going the next step into dating and now that it reached this far, what now?

"You sure you're okay, Rockstar?" Mikayla ask, gently moving he fingers across Mitchie's cheek. "You look a little pale." Mitchie didn't know whether to be shocked or blush, she choice both.

"I'm...fine." The brunette squeals out. Mikayla nods her head and moves her hand away, Mitchie misses the warm immediately.

"Okay, well, I hope you like Mean Girls 'cause that's what we're watching tonight."

"It's my favorite movie!" Mitchie says with a bright smile, finally! Someone else who understands the greatness that is Mean Girls, Mikayla smiles back and presses the play button.

As the movie starts, the pop star also grabs another remote that controls the light and dims the light, making it so that the only light came from the laptop. Okay, now Mitchie was getting nervous again. Especially since Mikayla just grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Even though it send tingles through her body, Mitchie couldn't help but feel another emotion too, guilt. Is Mikayla developing feelings her but more importantly...does Mitchie feel the same way back?

"You're hand is getting sweaty." Mikayla whispers with a giggle as Cady was just invited to join the plastics to the mall, in the movie.

"Sorry," Mitchie sheepishly apologizes; trying to take her hand but Mikayla's grip prevented her.

"It's cute," Mikayla says, giving a sweet peck to her date's cheek. "Really cute, actually." her breath sending shiver down Mitchie's spine.

"Really cute?" Mitchie whispers back, her eyes starting to flutter from their lips being just centimeters away now.

"Really really cute," Mikayla teases but was still serious, she couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward. The two girls' lips move together in sync creating sparks like no other.

Mikayla's hand goes back Mitchie's cheek as she licks the bottom of her lip. Mitchie granted access without thinking and leaned closer to the pop star. Before it could get any deeper, Mikayla started to feel someone wet on her face. Pulling away from the best kiss of her life, Mikayla turns to see non-other than her adorable puppy looking at her with glee as he continues to lick her face.

"Ew, Pele!" Mikayla playfully scolds but still giggles as she takes the beagle in arms.

Mitchie joined on the laughter as she scratches the puppy's short fur. Mikayla gives the dog a kiss of her own before putting him back onto the floor for him to play with his chew toys that Margo bought."Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Mitchie shyly replies, still a little dazed by the kiss. Mikayla smiled and leaned in to get a short sweet kiss.

"So how about some sweets for my sweet?" referring to the candy on the table, however Mikayla immediately lost her smile and winced at her just lame comment. "Please tell me I did not just say."

"No, you really did say that." Mitchie giggled, the embarrassment made Mikayla even more adorable. Mikayla pouted at Mitchie's laughing.

"If you keep laughing at me, I might share my Mikayla and Mitchie's."

"You're what?" Mitchie questions, her laughing toning down into confession, Mikayla just smiles again and picks up a bag of candy from the table.

"M&M'S" gesturing towards the candy, Mitchie's laughter returned again but louder and with Mikayla joining her. The movie easily forgotten.

* * *

**_Review Review Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright to Camp Rock or Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA guys, got a lot of family problems and I've been missing for awhile :( but enjoy and review anyways! You guys always can brighten up my day! :)**

"Sugar Pie Honey Bunch, you know that I love you! I can't help myself; I love you and nobody else!" Mikayla happily sang joyously with a huge smile as she walks off stage after just finishing her sound check.

"Well isn't someone cheerful." Commented Nate as he walks up to the super star, he only got the smile in return expected in wasn't fully for him. It was mainly for the girl behind his shoulder that was just starting her sound check. Mitchie notice Mikayla's smile and gives a small one back with a cute wave. "Mik, I'm over here!"

"Huh?" Mikayla looks back at the boy with still a dazed look.

"So looks like Mikayla Marshall is finally falling for a girl." Grins her best friend, it's about time and to make it seem more obvious, Mikayla had already turned her eyes back her rock star. "I prove my point."

"What?" still clueless.

"Mik, come on. You can't stare at your girl all day besides her sound check doesn't end for another hour." Nate says as he grabs Mikayla's arm and lead her through the hallway. The raven-hair girl had only heard half of the sentence only picking up the 'your girl' part, that made her goofy smile come back.

"Why are we in here?" finally she comes back to reality when they finally enter Nate's dressing room.

"I got you something." Answered the curly-haired boy as he grabs a small box from his coffee table, putting it in Mikayla's hand.

"Is this my friendiversary gift?"

"No...wait we have a friendiversary?" asked Nate.

"If I get more presents then yes, yes we do." Mikayla replies with a cheeky smile, Nate rolls his eyes.

"Fine we'll have a friendiversary next week or something but this is for something else. Just...open it." Encouraged Nate in somewhat of a nervous tone. He's been planning this for a while and as Mikayla opens the box to find a small silver ring band in it with 2 solid lines on it, he knew now was his time to talk.

"It's been two years, Mik." Nate started, catching his best friend's attention. "We both know why you really don't drink and I'm proud that's it been two years since you last had one. Two years ago, I remember seeing a 16 year-old girl on drugs and having breath that reeks of alcohol so now I'm glad to say that you've truly been sober and this ring is a symbol of that, the 2 lines represent the years and each other I'll keep adding one on."

"...wow." Mikayla felt the tears in her eyes, she always knew Nate was her best friend but she never knew he cared this much. She jumped straight into Nate's arms and squeezed him tight, it felt like hugging a brother.

"I'll always be here for you Mickey, but you got to make me one promise." Nate said as he gently pulls away from Mikayla and watches her as she puts the ring on her own right ring finger.

"Anything," she says without hesitation.

"No drugs or drinking, ever. I know we're only eighteen and we're young and this is the time of our lives to be partying but Mik, you need to know how bad it'll hurt me if I see you like the way you were. You're my sister and I want you healthy, so promise me?"

"I promise." Mikayla says with a gentle head nod. "You're my only family Nate, I wouldn't ruin that."

When Mikayla's father left her and her mother, he gave her one piece of advice before leaving. Never think alcohol is the solution to any situation but did she listen? No, at the age of 16 she was more upset that he left and to get payback she starting drinking. The taste was bitter at first but through the weeks it was like drinking water, the booze then led to drugs. She wasn't an addict but she wasn't going to quit anytime sooner either. When Mikayla and Nate first started their friendship, Nate didn't know about the inner demon inside the girl but one faithful night when Mikayla got to out of control, it led him to saw who she is. Through constant battles, AA meetings, and the support of each other, the duo made it though and got Mikayla cleaned. They knew from that moment that their friendship was that unbreakable. So calling Nate her only family was indeed a true fact.

"Hey," both teens turn toward the voice that broke the brother/sister moment to see Hannah standing by door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's cool." Nate says with a smile toward Mikayla, it was returned.

"Okay, well are we still going out for lunch?" Hannah shyly asks making Mikayla raises her eyebrows. What the hell was that about?

"Yeah just let me get my coat and I'll meet you by the door." Hannah nods before leaving.

"Lunch?" Mikayla questions in amusement.

"Shut up," mutters the boy band member.

"What the hell did you two do last night in your bus when I had my thing with Mitchie?" God just saying her name makes Mikayla smile ever bigger.

"I don't kiss and tell." Nate says slyly before passing the stunned girl and out the door.

"You kissed her!" she finally says in shock after a few seconds. "Wait, Nate! Come on, man I want details!"

* * *

As Mitchie finishes off her sound check, she heads backstage to get some food from the snack table. As she in the middle of putting another crunchy chip in her mouth, a pair of hands surprised her from behind and covered her eyes. Expecting it to be a certain raven-hair girl, Mitchie smiles as she uncovers the hands and turns around, the smile leaving her face.

"Oh Shane...hey," greeted the rock star will a monotone voice, which was shocking to her. What was she doing, she's ruining her chance with Shane.

"Well nice to see you too, Mitch." Replied the boy star in a joking way but still slightly irritated way, Mitchie awkwardly laughs back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Who were you expecting?"

"No one, just no more." quickly replies the brunette. "Um, what up?"

"Nothing it just the first time I've actually seen you alone," and by alone meaning without Mikayla. "So I was thinking that we should hang out."

Mitchie knew that this was her chance, what she had wanted this whole time during this tour, so why didn't it feel right?

"So what do you say?" Mitchie already ruined her first shot when she basically yelled at the boy band member for judging her on her relationship with Mikayla the night the two girls had their first kiss. Well not really a relationship...I don't really know what you would call it but it's definitely something.

"Uh, yeah I'd like that," Shane visibly brightens up by Mitchie's reply and quickly grabbed the girl's hand. Mitchie wonders if his hand was always so rough and dry as she's being pulled.

"So where are we going?" questions Mitchie as she's being tucked towards a black SUV, most likely Shane's.

"You just let me worry about that," smirked Shane before letting go of the girl's hand and entering his car with no regard to helping Mitchie with her door. Mitchie let it go since she was use to it when they were dating and walked around to the passenger seat. As Shane starts to pull out into the road an awkward silence started to fill up in the car. Thankfully Mitchie's phone broke it, letting out a sigh of relief she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rockstar, where did you go?" the pouty voice of Mikayla was heard and the brunette couldn't help but smile. The girl can be so adorable.

"Um, I just went out for a bit." Should she tell Mikayla about her hanging out with Shane? I mean, it's not like they're together, they don't always have to know where the each other are.

"I see that, when are you coming back?" Mitchie giggled at the playful whine and that's when she unintentionally got the attention of Shane.

"Mitch, hang up the phone. It's my day to have you," Shane says, louder than normal making sure to get his message across towards the other person on the phone, knowing it was Mikayla.

"Mitchie...are you with Shane?" the Rockstar winced from getting caught.

"Uh, yeah actually, he wanted to hang out so I said yes." Mitchie explains but receives nothing but silence so she continues, "Is that okay?"

"...yeah. Yeah, of course I mean, why would it not be okay!" Mikayla says with extra enthusiasm. "It's more than okay. It's great in fact!"

"Really?" this was not the answer Mitchie was expecting.

"Yeah, so you have fun and I, uh, guess I'll see you when you get back," without another word Mikayla hanged up and Mitchie was left with just a dial tone. Weird.

Back at the stadium a certain popstar is banging her head against a wall while repeatedly chanting the word "stupid" to herself.

* * *

**_Review and comment :) Love you all!_**


End file.
